Sleep for a new life
by Yukihimenoka w
Summary: UA. Anakin est envoyé en mission afin de trouvé une source d'énergie spectaculaire sur une planète récemment découverte. Il y découvre un étrange personnage qui changera son destin à jamais. Un long sommeil qui changera peut à peut son existence et celle de la galaxie entière. Comment va t-il réagir ? Pourra t-il accepter cette chance donné par la chose la plus magistral?
1. Chapter 1

Un changement pour la galaxie.

Chapitre 1 : La force

Je me sentais seul en ce matin là, le soleil levant de Coruscant caressé mon visage solitaire, mes cheveux blonds sable en bataille, m'embêter, je m'empressais rapidement de les arranger faisant tomber la petite tresse de padawan, je regardais derrière, Padmé semblait encore dormir. Son visage doux endormi était magnifique, et je souriais à la vue de celui-ci, je sortais du lit, et m'empressai d'aller dans la salle de bain, je mis ma main métallique sur le bord du lavabo, et mis de l'eau sur mon visage et fis face à mon reflet dans la glace. Mes yeux bleus saphir étincelé de plus belle, mes cheveux mouillé tombait sur mon front…

Je soupirais et retourna dans la chambre, tout en jouant dans mes cheveux, elle était toujours endormie...Alors je pris la décision de partir, je m'habillais rapidement sans faire de bruit, et m'approcha de Padmé pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur le front, à l'a-vue de mon geste, elle se retourna et fit une petite mine dérangée. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche sans que je me rends compte, je partis directement vers la sortir, et regarda attentivement la silhouette de Padmé.

Ce jour là, je ne pensais pas que ce sera peut être la dernière fois que je la verrais aussi détendue.

Je me tenais en face de l'empereur, il buvait une boisson étrange tout en regardant le journal numérique qui faisait un vrai vacarme dans la pièce trop grande pour un seul homme. L'empereur mit pause à son journal et m'examina avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, un frisson froid me parcourut le dos.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous, Anakin.

\- Quoi donc, Monsieur ?

Il tourna le canapé face à la fenêtre, et dis dans des mots sans incombe :

\- J'aimerais que vous trouviez une source d'énergie assez importante, qui va révolutionné la galaxie, et j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Vous aviez tout un peuple derrière votre dos.

\- Parce que vous êtes un jedi, enfin encore un padawan.

Je levais un sourcil, se fichait t-il de ma situation ?

Il se mit face à moi, et me dis dans des mots clairs et précis :

\- Plusieurs Jedi ont repéré des choses étranges sur une planète, et j'aimerais savoir quoi. D'habitude je ne m'intéresse pas au affaires liés au Jedi mais sa m'attache plus particulièrement.

\- Pourtant je dois-

\- Oui, et j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un pour vous remplacez. Préparer vous, vous y alliez maintenant.

Et ces dans ces derniers mots je m'en allais, la porte se ferma derrière moi et donna un coup violent dans le mur, et passa aussitôt dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me tenais place sur un des sièges qui menait à cette fameuse planète, elle n'avait pas de nom pour l'instant, elle fut récemment découverte par des Jedi blessés qui ont dû atterrir sur le système, il semblerait que l'air sois respirable. Pris d'agacement, je sortis de ma cabine et m'en alla vers une fenêtre, on était encore dans l'hyper espace, et le voyage semblait être très long, avant de partir, j'avais laissé un petit mot à Padmé. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas surprise de ce voyage si soudain.. Je respirais lentement, et ignora les nombreuses personnes qui allait et venez dans le couloir rouge, aux murs métalliques grisantes. Quel décor ennuyeux, quel voyage ennuyeux, tout était ennuyeux ici et en plus de cela, il était loin de l'être qu'il aimait le plus dans toute la galaxie. Et ce qu'il parut étrange, c'était l'absence de la présence de Obi-Wan, depuis fort longtemps, celui-ci n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, et sa m'inquiéter de peu, surtout que la force était perturbé,je le sentait bien, mais l'ignora, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était, la seule que je voulais, c'est d'avoir la paix et d'être enfin avec Padmé pour toujours, mais l'avenir ne semblait pas vouloir ce destin, le moindre du monde, pourtant...pourtant j'espérais encore qu'il y est quelque chose qui pourrait changer tout, comme une décision importante. En ce moment mes rêves devenait de plus en plus étranges et dur, je souffrais le martyr mais je ne voulais en aucun cas révéler tout cela à Obi-Wan, il en parlera automatiquement de mes rêves et se fera un plaisir que je ne sois jamais un vrai Maître Jedi, j'étais l'élu, l'élu qui allait dominé la galaxie et instauré la paix dans la galaxie alors pourquoi refusait-il ? La jalousie les importes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une boule de colère en moi. Je me ressaisis, j'étais un jedi ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir la colère !

\- Monsieur, pardon du dérangement mais il semble que nous ayons trouver un raccourci menant à notre destination.

\- Bien, allez y, nous avons du travail à faire.

Je mis ma capuche marron sur ma tête et m'avança près du clone qui venait à peine de me parler.

Quelques heures plus tard

Plusieurs alarmes avait été mises en place, et il semblerait que je regrette amèrement mes mots, pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête au point d'en finir avec tout ça et partir à l'aveuglette ?

L'énorme vaisseau n'arrêtai pas de secoué dans tout les sens, et il semblerait qu'une créature nous attaqua, mais aussi une créature inconnu, elle massacrait les clones un par un. Au début je pensais à une retraite imminente, mais fut restreint de voir que je ne servirais à rien contre cette créature, je pouvais apercevoir la planète qu'on approchés grandement. Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers la salle des vaisseaux de secours, j'empruntais les nombreux couloirs qui menait à la salle, et vit plusieurs soldats courais dans tout les sens, je les ignorais et arriva à l'intérieur, hélas je remarquer que la créature était arrivé, elle semblait furieuse, elle cassé tout sur son passage, elle poussa plusieurs clones qui tirait vers elle, je tirais sur une manette qui activa un bouclier laser..

'' Sa devrait la ralentir pensais-je''

Je montais aussitôt dans les capsules de secours, tout les vaisseaux était de l'autre côté du bouclier qui commençait à se détruire au fur et à mesure que les tentacules passais.

La capsule de secours était petite mais assez confortable, je passais mes doigts rapidement sur le clavier froid pour sortir du vaisseau, et dans une étonnante rapidité celle-ci sorti de son nid, me laissant dans l'espace infini, j'essayais de diriger la capsule dans le systèmes de la planète et vis une dernière fois l'énorme vaisseau. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, devant moi ce tenait une énorme pieuvre géantes galactiques rose, une espèce disparut depuis fort longtemps. Je me tournais vers la planète bleu /verte et ne remarqua même pas la vitesse que la capsules arrivait dans le système, dans alarme se déclenchèrent et des lumières rouges fis face dans toute la capsule, avec un certain bruit assez agaçant. Je me concentrais sur mon objectif, et essaya de ralentir la capsule, quelques minutes plus tard, la capsule avait enfin atterrir dans la terre de la planète. La porte de la capsules ronde bascula, et je sortis directement de celle-ci. Une énorme explosion se forma dans le ciel, je fermais les yeux un moment, et pria pour toute les âmes disparut...

Un vent ce leva lorsque je sortis de la capsule , un vent doux qui était un signe menaçant, la planète semblait pas vraiment satisfaites de ma venue on dirait, je regardais autour de moi. La forêt d'arbres qui ce tenait devant moi était tous rose, et vit une substance pas loin de moi, elle était verte, on dirait bien que c'est la ressources de la planète . Une magie puissantes et ancienne émanait de cette planète, je me sentais chez moi en quelques sortes, comme si j'ai toujours vécu ici, je secouais la tête et examina la capsule, difficile d'appeler des renforts par des moyens pas très pratiques, je me concentrais lentement, en restant immobile dans l'environnement encore inconnu qui m'entourait, je percevais à travers la force une grande puissance en ce lieux, mais je ne devais en aucun cas me focaliser sur ça, enfin, après quelques minutes de recherches, je parvins à contacter Yoda.

\- Maître Yoda, c'est le jeune Anakin Skywalker qui vous parles, j'ai besoin de renfort, mon vaisseau à été attaqués par une forme de vie étrange, je suis le seul survivant. Retrouver moi avec la force s'il vous plaît, je ne sais pas ou je suis. Que la force soit avec vous.

Quelques minutes de silence arriva et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de ressentir la présence de Yoda, il me répondit :

\- Bien la tu fais, renforts arriver vers toi Skywalker. Que la force soit avec vous.

La connexion de nos esprits s'interrompra

\- La foooooorce dit une voix subitement.

Je me retournais immédiatement, cette voix, elle était bizarre, j'allumai mon sabre laser vert dans un élan qui faisait honneur au Jedi même.

\- Foooooooooooooorce ...

La voix était beaucoup plus grave cette fois ci.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je m'avançais lentement, prêt à bondir sur la moindre chose qui viendrait à lui.

\- FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE ...

La voix était plus prés , aussitôt je courus vers l'endroit que j'entendis.

\- FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE ...

Je me guidais grâce à la voix, et plusieurs minutes, après avoir franchi plusieurs arbres étranges, je remarquais qu'aucun signalement de vie était là. Que ce passais t-il ici bons sens ? Haletant grandement au fur et à mesure que je courais, la voix m'amena devant un immense bâtiments en pierre doré, c'était une sorte de temple, mais une odeur désagréable régner dans l'air, l'odeur de la mort. Je vis plusieurs vêtements et manteau par terre, mais aucun corps.

\- Étrange…

Je me dirigeais lentement vers l'entrée du temple, avec mon sabre laser toujours allumer, l'intérieur était somptueux mais était usé par le temps on dirait, le sol en marbre, était couvert de poussières, comme tout le reste du temple je pense, encore une fois, la salle était envahis de vêtements. Je pris un ours en peluche par terre , en la tenant dans mes mains, elle devint poussière.

\- Fooooooooooorce!

Je courais une nouvelle fois vers la voix, je parcourais les nombreuses pièces grandioses, et arriva enfin devant une porte, elle était bleu, un bleu qu'on retrouve exactement dans mes yeux. J'ouvris la porte avec la force, et entra à l'intérieur. La pièce entièrement blanche, elle était propre et bien entretenue aucune poussière semblait envahir la pièce et aucun signe de vie aussi... Plusieurs canapé blanc envahissais la pièce qui était illuminé par une grande fenêtre, elle exalté toute la pièce de sa lumière puissante et divine , le paysage derrière cette fenêtre était magnifique, je vis plusieurs arbres de toute les couleurs, plus loin une gigantesque cascade laissait place à un spectacle unique. La porte se ferma derrière moi, je me mis en position de combat. Mais soudain, je sentais mes forces perdues, mon sabre me sortis des mains et bientôt je m'écroulais à genoux sur le sol, tordit par la douleur qui encombrait ma tête et tout mon corps , plusieurs images m'était apparue, plus particulièrement le cauchemar habituel, qui hantait mes nuits les plus pénibles. La douleur s'arrêta, une présence ce tenait juste à côté de moi, je tournais la tête et vis la silhouette d'une femme bleue me tendre la main, elle dit dans des mots doux :

\- Ça va ?

Je reculais rapidement, comment ça se fait que je l'ai pas ressenti.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais simplement une silhouette qui était sûrement une femme.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Anakin, je te veux aucun mal.

Elle s'avança vers moi tendis que moi je reculais, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ressenti ta présence ? C'est quoi cette planète.

Elle sourit , révélant des lèvres blanches et des dents comme la neige.

\- Crois moi Anakin, vaut mieux que tu ne saches jamais ce qui s'est passé ici.

\- Et pourquoi ? lui-demandai-je tout en me levant lentement.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? (elle marcha lentement vers la fenêtre), pour ta propre sécurité.

\- J'ai pas besoin de votre sécurité.

Je m'exécutais et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle ne s'ouvrit pas à ma plus grande surprise.

\- Quoi ?

Elle ria lentement, son rire était beau mais pas autant que Padmé.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demandai-je.

\- Je suis la force me répondit-elle.

\- La force ? Rigolai-je c'est impossible.

\- Tout est possible dans ce monde Anakin.

Je restais en silence, elle s'approcha de moi, et pris mon menton avec ses mains, froides mais chaudes à la fois.

\- Je suis une chose que tout le monde a en lui, une chose qui pourrait bien mais qui pourrait être mal, comme toi, Anakin.

Je poussais automatiquement sa main de mon menton et dis dans une voix claire :

\- Je ne suis pas dans le côté obscur.

\- Pour le moment. Je suis la force Anakin et je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprendras jamais je penses…

\- Mais..

\- Anakin.

Je levais lentement la tête pour faire face à la ''force''

Le décor avait changé, pour laissez place à l'environnement de Tatooines. Je ne sentais pas le soleil brûlant sur ma tête, j'en conclus alors que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Anakin, ton destin peut être encore changer, avant que tout ne soit trop tard.

Cette fois si, le décor laissa place à un environnement volcanique, je vis une silhouette dans la lave, et fis surpris de voir un jeune homme, qui était-ce ? Le pauvre.

\- Cet homme, c'est toi, et bientôt cela t'arrivera

Mes yeux s'élargirent, mon futur…C'est d'être brûlé par la lave ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas changer le cours des choses, comme toi d'ailleurs mais je voudrais faire quelque chose, avant que ce soit trop tard.

\- Vous connaissiez bien votre sujet on dirait dis-je.

''Pourquoi moi ? Sérieusement….'' pensais-je.

\- Tes pensées te trahissent, je suis la force Anakin, et je t'accorde un espoir, tu es l'élu que j'ai choisis, comme cette autre personne d'ailleurs..

Mais de qui parles t-elle ?  
\- Tu le sauras Anakin, mais le temps n'est pas de discuter…

Automatiquement, je sentis une force sortir mon énergie, je tombais à genoux, et put percevoir quelques mots :

\- Je te protégerais, comme lui, promis.

Et ces en ces mots je commençais à tomber dans un sommeil, profond

Qui changera à jamais le cours de ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**(= W =)**

 **Moment auteur :**

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis Yuki !**

 **Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, du coup je sais pas vraiment encore bien l'utilisé ^w^' alors je fais de mon mieux pour m'adapter ! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin écrire mes fanfic sur ce site (car je suis en effet sur un autre site de fanfic, et j'avais envie de changée un peu d'horizon hihihi). Du coup j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait de faute dans le premier chapitre:c Je suis désolée l'orthographe ce n'est jamais mon truc, je fais tout pour m'améliorer croyez moi ! Sur l'autre site de fanfic que je suis j'ai exactement 3 fanfic à écrire donc c'est chaud pour moi, en plus avec le lycée franchement parfois je m'en sors pas. Du coup j'écris mes fanfic pendant mes heures de libre (et en plus j'écris mon roman donc je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis mise dans cette galère ^^'). Bref tout ça pour vous dire que souvent cette fanfic aura du gros retard de tant en temps ! Je pense donc, le pouvoir poster tout les week end, car j'écris pendant mes temps de libres pendant toute la semaine ^^**

 **Si j'ai des oublis, des fautes de trappes, ou encore des grosses fautes d'orthographe dites le moi s'il vous plaît car je ne vois pas souvent mes erreurs:c (même quand je me relis plusieurs fois hélas…)**

 **Gros bisous à vous et pourvue que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaisent !**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir ~**

 **Je vous remercie pour ses vues incroyables, je suis dans un nuage en barbe à papa (et c'est magnifiques commentaires 3) =w=**

 **(je vais essayer de faire une sorte ''interview'', avec vos propres questions (si vous en avez) et les miennes pour que vous sachiez tous comment j'ai eue ses idées ou tout simplement quel seront mes projets sur ce site !)**

Chapitre 2 : Une discussion étrange..

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'étais surpris de me retrouver dans un vaisseau, j'étais allongé sur un lit, avec un simple ensemble blanc. Je me levais lentement du lit entièrement blanc, et me retrouva assis au bord du lit, les pieds nus sur le sol en marbre blanc. Je regardais autour de moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

J'entendis une respiration mécanique derrière le mur en face de moi, cette respiration était gênante, contraignante, mais c'est surtout l'homme derrière qui faisait le plus ''peur'' pué le côté obscur. Je n'avais pas peur, mais il y dégagé une aura si sombre et désastreuse, je ne pouvais croire ce que c'était, l'aura s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à arriver vers le bout du mur trop long. Je ne bougeais pas, je regardais autour de moi encore une fois pour voir si un sabre laser serait à ma disposition, mais il n'y avait rien. Je mis , en position de combat, mes poings ferme, prêt pour le combat. Derrière le mur en sorti un homme mécanique noir, avec un casque qui montrait aucune expression, plusieurs boutons de différentes couleurs était posés sur sa poitrine et bientôt je vis des gants noirs protégés les mains de cet homme, enfin si c'était vraiment un. Il ne bougea pas, laissant les bruits de la respiration brisé le silence dans la pièce, par ailleurs, cette pièce ressemblait fortement aux appartements de Padmé…

L'homme mécanique s'avança, pour arriver jusqu'à ma tête, il était un petit peu plus grand que moi, je levais la tête, et lui l'a baissa, mon corps était figé comme une pierre, même mes lèvres refusaient d'ouvrir, comme si, on l'avait fermé à clé…

L'homme mécanique noir ne bougeait pas aussi mais fût le premier à parler.

\- Je vois que tu as réussi, à rencontré celle-là..

\- Que ?…

Il recula et enleva son casque d'un geste rapide, il le lança par terre, le bruit du casque tombant était insupportable, le bruit était long, et interminable, comme une douleur, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'était le visage de cet homme..Non, plutôt le mien, cet homme me ressemblais horriblement, mais il n'avait pas les yeux bleus, mais d'un infâme jaune sang, le côté obscur ! Son visage brûlé faisait peur, il était pâle, malheureux, je me sentais mal pour moi-même.

J'essayais de mon reculer et me rendit compte que je n'étais plus dans la pièce blanche, mais dans un jardin, sans couleur, noir et blanc. Je m'éloignais encore plus jusqu'à toucher un petit poteau.

\- Qui...qui es-tu ?

\- Voyons Anakin tu te reconnais même pas ? Je suis brûlé mais quand même…

\- Impossible…

\- Tel est ton destin.

La forme de l'homme tourna, et cette fois si je me retrouvais devant un homme entièrement noir, le côté obscur…

\- Je suis quelque chose d'attirant, d'irrésistible, tu as besoin de moi.

\- JAMAIS JE VOUS REJOINDRAIS ! Criai-je de toute mes forces, accroché au poteau, comme si j'avais peur que le sol tombais, et je me sentis confus, absorbé par plusieurs douleurs pénétrante.

\- ARRÊTER ! CA FAIT MAL ! ARRÊTER DE RENTRER DANS MA TÊTE !

Il esquiva un sourire méchant, sachant parfaitement qu'il me faisait mal.

Je mis ma tête contre le poteau, faisant tout pour ne pas crier de douleur, je ne voulais pas perdre ma gloire devant cette chose…j'aperçus une lumière éclatante derrière l'homme noire qui se retourna instantanément

\- OH SŒUR ! TU ES VENU RÉCUPÉRER TON PETIT ÉLU ? N'AS TU PAS COMPRIS QU'IL EST A MOI ! A MOI SEUL !

Il se retourna pour me faire face de nouveau et dans une voix rauque me dit :

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper comme ça, oh crois moi Anakin, tu seras à moi, et personne ne pourra m'arrêter, PERSONNE ! TU M'ENTENDS MA SŒUR ?

Des chaînes de lumière apparurent autour de l'homme noir, qui cria de douleur. Les chaînes l'entraîna rapidement jusqu'à la lumière et il disparut, les chaînes commencèrent à me prendre aussi par la jambe, je tenais fermement le poteau, mais la force de ces chaînes étaient incroyable et je dus lâché la seule chose qui m'avait protégé pendant tout ce temps, les chaînes m'élancèrent dans l'air. Je ne faisais rien, mon corps ne me répondait plus, et j'étais au bord de l'inconscience, mais arrivé à la lumière j'entendis une voix familière, belle douce et savoureuse, je la reconnais ! Padmé !

Je me réveillé en sursaut, suant de toute part.

\- ANAKIN !

Padmé était à côté de moi, en pleure, ce précipitant sur moi. Je regardais autour de moi, et ne compris plus rien.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Oh Ani ! J'ai crue que vous étiez mort !

Elle m'embrassa partout, tout en touchant mais cheveux blonds sur ma tête, comme si elle pensais que j'étais vraiment réel.

\- Heeey ! Dis-je, doucement, surpris par sa réaction, mais surtout parce que je comprenais rien…

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux bruns frisés, lâché, mêlé, comme si, elle les avait ébouriffé pendant des heures, encore et encore. Elle portait une simple robe crème, qui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas l'envie de laisser paraître sa beauté. Elle me regarda, avec plusieurs larmes dans les yeux, même triste, elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses traits parfait et ses yeux bruns pénétrant jusqu'au moindre recoin de mon âme, elle pouvait me lire en moi, parfois ça me faisait des frissons lorsqu'elle me regarde comme ça. J'essuyais ses larmes coulantes sur ses joues avec mes doigts mécanique, et passa ma main sur sa joue, jusqu'à toucher son oreille, elle ferma les yeux, je me baissais tendrement vers son visage, vers ses lèvres juteuses et sucrées que bientôt je m'empressai de les goûter, je fis un long baiser d'amour, comme si, nous étions séparés depuis toujours… Après ce long moment, je me décidais enfin de poser quelques questions à ma femme bien-aimée que je tenais fermement dans mes bras, comme signe de protection.

\- Padmé, dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ? Je me souviens de rien, enfin pas de tout..

Elle leva la tête et dit dans un visage triste.

\- Ani, on t'a retrouvé coucher à côté de ton vaisseau, inconscient, ils ont fait plus de quatre jours de recherches. Et ça fait maintenant, une semaine que tu étais l'inconscience, j'étais morte d'inquiétude….

\- Quoi ?

Des multitudes de questions arrivèrent dans ma tête dans un rebondissement impressionnant. Ne devrais-je pas être dans la salle blanche avec cette...silhouette ?Comment j'ai atterri devant mon vaisseau ? Que voulait cette femme ? Qui étais cet ombre noire qui prétendait être le frère de cette force ? Pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps à me retrouver ?

Padmé remarqua mon visage choqué, et s'empressa de me donner un baisé sur ma joue, ce geste me sortit de mes pensées avec un petit sursaut qui fit rigoler ma femme.

\- Hihi, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu es enfin réveillé…

\- Moi aussi je suis content de pouvoir enfin te retrouver.

Je la serrais encore plus, jusqu'à qu'une question retentis dans ma tête.

\- Sait tu où es Obi-Wan ?

\- Non, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle depuis, les Jedi sont à sa recherches, Ani, tu peux le ressentir ?

\- Je le ressens plus à travers la force, sa m'inquiète fortement, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je dois profiter de toi un maximum.

\- Oui mais-

Je la coupais en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain, je ferrais le mieux que je peux pour le retrouver.

Elle me lança un petit oui hésitant, pour m'amuser je commençais à la chatouiller, celle-ci commença à secouer son corps à chaque palpation que je lançais sous ses bras, à bout de souffle elle parvint à arriver vers mon visage, elle m'embrassa et nous tombâmes sur le lit.

Nous étions amoureux, et personne ne pourra la séparer de moi.

 **Moment Auteur ~**

 **Hahaha, je laisse donc la fanfic sur ce dernier plan ''amoureux'' entre Anakin et Padmé hihi. Du coup, le chapitre était très cours, je m'en excuse, mais j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir en vous donnant un petit chapitre en attendant la suite ! Peut être je pourrais faire un chapitre ce week end ? Mais je pense pas, mon planning ce week end est très….''important'' XD**

 **Bref bref, maintenant je fais l'interview ! Bye bye la compagnie, merci beaucoup d'avoir mon ''pâté'' ^^ !**

 **Yuki ~**

 **Sachant une dernière chose que, l'histoire ne fait que commencer et qu'elle commencera « vraiment » au chapitre 4 ou 3, vous verrez c'est looooin, d'être terminé hihihi ~**

 **Darko : Bonjour Yuki !**

 **Yuki : Bonjour très cher !**

 **Darko : Alors c'est pour toi une première sur ce site non ?**

 **Yuki : Oui, c'est une première et honnêtement je suis un peu perdue pour tout vous dire:c**

 **Darko : Ah bon, que ce passe t-il ?**

 **Yuki : Je suis pas habituée sur le site, j'ai fais des bêtises, en faite pour te dire, je savais pas qu'on avait pas un petit truc pour le ''moment auteur'' alors il n'y avait uniquement le premier chapitre sans truc ''auteur'', je suis triste.**

 **Darko tapote l'épaule de Yuki…**

 **Darko : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu te rattrapes là !**

 **Yuki: Owiiii!**

 **Darko : Pourquoi tu as décidée de faire une fanfiction sur Star Wars ?  
Yuki : En ce moment je lis beaucoup sur ce site, alors, à force de lire des fanfic Star Wars et à regarder en boucle les films encore encore et encore, j'ai décidée de faire une aussi sur ce site…**

 **Darko:Eh bien, c'est parfait ! On ce retrouve à une prochaine pour un interview spécial auteur ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! Et c'est la fin de notre émission, c'était Darko, votre présentateur spécial auteur /rencontres, au revoir et PEACE !…**

 **================================== Dans =============== ===================**

 **© Made in Yuki, merci.**


End file.
